Crying of the Roses
by Thedoctorschild
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are back for another year of school. After the war, Ron suffers from depression. Harry is all over the place and Hermione is very lost. Will a new class help them all come together again? Or will this crazy class destroy friendships?
1. Back to School!

**A/N This is my very first fanfiction. Rated T because it may get lemon in later chapters. Rating subject to change. This is a parenting class for the returning students. Ships are DM/HG, HP/GW RW/PP BZ/LL SF/LB. **

**I own nothing of J.K Rowling's amazingness. **

Chapter One: Back to School!

_Hermione_

I was headed back to school.

After the war, all the teachers sent letters to the remaining students of Hogwarts. The letter stated that if you wanted, you could come back to continue learning.

Being myself of course I wanted to go back! I had a much harder time convincing Ron.

_Flashback_

_"Ronald Weasley! You come down here right now!" Ron made his way down the stairs every so slowly as I whispered to Harry. "What are we going to do? He's never going to be able to go back!" Harry looked at me and said, "He has to go back. He is my best friend and I won't be able to do it without him. It's just not the same if it's the two of us. We are the golden TRIO, not the golden duo." Ron made it to the bottom of the stairs and slumped down. "Ron, did you get the letter from McGonagall?" I asked quietly. Ron hesitated before answering, "Oh so this is what this little meeting is about. Me going back to Hogwarts?" "Ron, mate, we need you. I need you. You can't just stay holed up here, you need to get out. Hogwarts is a great chance to face your fears. Please." Harry's voice broke on the last word. Ron stood up and said, "Alright, I'll go, but Hermione, please don't let me fall back down that hole." "I won't," I promised. _

Ever since Fred's death, Ron stayed in his room only leaving to eat or use the bathroom. He was depressed. But we are at the train station! I thought to myself. We are going home and this year, this year is going to be different.

_Draco_

'This year is going to be different' I thought to myself. This year I am going to make Hermione Granger fall in love with me.

After the war, father was sent to Azkaban and rightfully so. He deserved everything he got. When Voldemort fell, my father ran; he left my mother and I behind, defenseless. We managed to move back into the Manor without too much trouble, and tried to live our lives as normally as possible. When McGonagall's letter cam, I was hesitant, but I knew one thing; I had to get the girl I had loved for so long to love me back and now was my chance. I knew Hermione would jump at any chance to expand her education. Now this year she will be MY beautiful Hermione.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

As we boarded the Hogwarts train, it felt like someone was watching me. "Harry, is there someone staring at us?" I whispered. Harry looked around "Mione I don't see anyone special. Why?" "Oh its probably nothing. I just thought someone was staring right at us." Harry almost laughed, "Well we are the Golden Trio. I also came back from the dead, you and Ron were caught snogging over a dead Basilisk, so yeah, people are staring." I giggled at the thought. Ron and I started dating at the beginning of summer, but with the grief of Fred's death, he broke up with me. I really didn't mind though, because we didn't work. We didn't have the connection that people in love seemed to have. We were better off friends, I had his back and he had mine. We were the Golden Trio, back at Hogwarts.

I left the boy alone to go find a compartment, while I went off to rest in my own area. "We'll come get you when we're almost there." Harry said as he sat down.

When I finally found an empty compartment, I was extremely tired. I was ready for peaceful sleep to come.

_Draco _

Hermione was too beautiful, even if she was sleeping and drooling just a bit. I know that I shouldn't be watching her while she sleeps but I had an original purpose, I needed to tell Hermione how I felt. By the time that I got to her compartment she was fast asleep. So here I was watching her sleep, I know that I should leave before the Weasel or Potter come, but I can't tear my eyes away, she is so peaceful, so gorgeous.

'_Come on Draco, you have to go now!' _The reasonable side of my brain yelled at me. '_But she's so beautiful! No one could find me anyway…' _I argued back. '_Yes they can! Weasel and Potter have to know that she's here!' _As I was having my internal argument, the train lurched and I feel into Hermione's open train door and right onto her.

"AHHHHH! MALFOY?" Hermione screamed so loudly my ears were probably bleeding. Herm-Granger! I am so sorry! The train slammed on the brakes while I was walking by! I am so sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry I-, what are you staring at?"

"You apologized." She states dumfounded. "War changes people Hermione. I am not the same person I used to be." I replied sincerely. "Malfoy?" I was staring into those beautiful brown eyes, "Yes?" She was so beautiful; I was swimming in her eyes. "Can you get off of me now?" Oh. That. "SORRY!"

**So this chapter is just kind of a filler and probably not that great. Sorry. Draco is kind of ooc, but you'll get to see is attitude in the later chapters. Now for some information:**

**I will have a new chapter uploaded by Sunday every week if not before. I have no idea how many chapters there will be. Harry and Ron will have big parts in the upcoming chapters. I am reminding you that it is T for later chapters, it may be a little lemon, but is the rating mostly because of language and violence. **

**Now a little about me I love Doctor Who, Pretty Little Liars, the Hunger Games and such things. Food is my favorite thing in the world. I also love writing and I am going into sophomore year, for high school. I really want to be a writer when I grow up. So that's a little about me. I really hope you like this fanfiction, its my first, you were warned. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
